bossmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
GriffinPatterson's Custom Cards
Spring Loaded Trap.jpg|Idea by Jeremy Williams. I considered mouse traps or foot traps with skeletons, but neither worked on the plane the cards are laid out in. Thus, i decided on a play on human stupidity. I plan on working on an Alt art card as well. Spring Loaded Trap alt art.jpg|Alternative art to Spring Loaded trap. Idea of card from Jeremy Williams. Sprite stolen from Cave In spell. poison dart chamber v2.jpg|Version 2 of the Poison Dart Chamber with new and improved darts thanks to Merethif Catapult Workshop.jpg|Another quintessential thief card that will hopefully add player interaction. Not sure if it should be monster or trap room. Monsters stolen from Ballroom, Maze and Court. Bubble Repository.jpg|Inspired by the classic Bubble Bobble, I wasn't sure exactly how to capture the enbubblment idea, but I worry this may be a little OP. Hall of Prophecies.jpg|Originally uploaded by JibbyJackJoe without art, I wanted to give my idea of the art a stab. Really enjoyed attempting the diversity between orbs. Don't think it came out too bad at all. Purple Tentacle.jpg|A reference to Maniac Mansion and The Day of the Tentacle, the purple tentacle has a hankering for pepsi only second to that of blood. The ability uses it's two treasures in hopes to lure extra heroes in in order to deal more damage. Boxing Ring.jpg|With the boxing ring based on Pro Wrestling and King Hippo from Punch Out, the boxing ring benefits from winning hard and fast. Sacrificial Lair.jpg|Not sure if OP or not, but the idea is based on the recurring "If a hero dies in this room," in cleric rooms. I think it will be a good way for the cleric boss to keep tabs on some of the faster winning players." Hidden Chest v2.jpg|Possible spell card for ToHK expansion. Text modified thanks to comment from the Doc. Death Ray Spell.jpg|Unfortunately, Nick the Masher bit the dust. I have a feeling this card would be useful for heroes like Demigod or the hybrid heroes. Cardboard Box Spell.jpg|A good use for the BM coin, this homage to metal gear is a real gamble. Kirby.jpg|My first attempt at spriting. Kirby is based off of the pink fluffball, as distinguished by the star and wand. The 7 life is based on the fact that many games have seven levels. Shovel Knight.jpg|Looking into retro throwback kickstarter games. Shovel Knight is a Mega Man + Dark Souls retro game. Two Brothers.jpg|Another from the Kickstarter series, these Two Brothers seek to understand more about colors. The Other Brothers.jpg|Another from the Kickstarter Series, The Other Brothers are two heroes not unlike our favorite Mario and Luigi. Delver's Drop.jpg|Of the Kickstarter funded game, Delver's Drop, this mage hero escaped from prison and decided to continue dropping into your dungeon for more battle. Another Castle.jpg|From Kickstarter, Another Castle is a randomly generated game with a multitude of weapons and abilities and no end in sight. Sealark.jpg|Kickstarter success Sealark is about a young lass who just loves to fish and make friends. She'll make no friends in these dungeons. zitz.jpg|SirKortland wanted me to give a shot at making some old school sprites and considering BattleToads is just the bomb, I figured I'd give it a shot. The 5 health is accurate to BT&DD and the pig head is from the Rock Pig in battletoads in battlemaniacs Double Dragons.jpg|Billy and Jimmy, the double dragons. Not sure how I feel about the flavor text, but that's what I got. The 14 health, if I remember correctly, is how much health they have in the NES game. Correct me if I'm wrong. Glenn the frog.jpg|Another idea from SirKortland, Frog represents chrono trigger wielding a sword that looks to be coming up in the ToHK expansion. I chose him to be a mage because he's one of the few game heroes that learns magic and is still notably epic. Category:Custom Cards